1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a two-stage ejector, with a follow-on action, capable of installation centrally in a moulding tool.
2. Description of Related Arts
Previously disclosed are laterally positioned ejectors of the kind under consideration, each of which sits to either side of a mould and is also used for resetting the ejector plates concerned. The aforementioned previously disclosed ejector arrangements are not suitable for direct connection to an injection moulding machine. After disconnection of the mould, this does not readily lend itself to easy handling and to laying flat on a worktable or some other base because of the parts projecting from the mould. A smooth under surface is also preferable when storing the mould.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems simply and effectively and without being obliged to make excessively major interventions in the mould in question.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that a rear ejector part exhibiting connecting means for attachment of the ejector to an injection moulding machine is capable of detachable attachment to the remaining part of the ejector.